Letting You Go
by Jin-Kib
Summary: A new story I'm working on. I'll update the summary, but I don't actually know where it's going. Enjoy! It's about Kagura.


Kagura hung back at the gate to Shigure's house. She could see Kyo in the kitchen, eating his breakfast. She wanted so dearly to knock on the door and waltz in to greet Kyo, but also knew that would mean leaving Tohru in a difficult situation. It had been a month since they had started seeing each other, and Kagura had taken to coming past the house every week to check on them. But as she did so, her heart had begun to rip at the seams. She'd promised herself that she wouldn't do anything to mess this up for him, but it was tearing her apart. She took a deep breath, and slowly breathed it out, but Tohru walked in and she panicked. Kagura spun round and hid behind the fence, in case Tohru saw her, like she had the first time she had visited the house. Kagura had had to make up an excuse about needing to borrow a book from Shigure, and then leaving without taking one. She must have looked like such an idiot.

Peeping through the holes in the fence, Kagura felt like a criminal, a spy who wouldn't take no for an answer. She gasped when she saw Kyo stand up to kiss Tohru, their hands entwining, making Kagura want to yell out her sorrow. She almost jumped out of her skin when Shigure appeared behind her. He gave her a kind look, "You know, Kagura, if you feel so rotten about this then you should tell one of them. Or at least come in and sit there like a dummy. Just because he's found a girl to hide behind doesn't mean you should hid away. She's pretty harmless. You are capable of beating her to Kyo."

"That's so harsh, Shigure-sama. I love Kyo, so I have to give him the best, and if that means staying away from him or killing myself in the process then I'll do it! For my Kyo-kun."

Shigure let out a small giggle and then spoke to the puzzled girl, "Technically, since Tohru is his girlfriend, you can no longer call him yours. He is no longer of your possession, Kagura-chan." Shigure had hit a sore spot, and he knew it. Kagura knew this was the truth. She sent a furious death glare at him, sending shivers up his spine, and then turned on her heels and stormed away. She carried on until she reached the spot where Kyo and herself had first met and sat down under a tree, throwing her orange cat backpack to the ground angrily.

Her head hit the tree trunk hard when she had thrown herself back in the flurry of sorrow she had dived into. Drops of salt water had begun to dribble down her cheeks from her eyes, taking with them some of her anger, and in return leaving darkened tearstains behind. She sobbed into her cardigan – orange for her beloved – and desperately tried to come to terms with the things Shigure had said. She had obviously known all along that Kyo was no longer hers to stroke and hug. But she hadn't given it two thoughts. She always figured that he'd bounce back on her. _'Well.'_ She thought to herself, _'Sitting here crying about it isn't helping anyone.'_ Kagura mopped up her tears and stood up, brushing the flecks of mud off her skirt. She picked up her bag and swung it onto her back, and strode though the groups of playing children to the Sohma graveyard. She came here every once in a blue moon to visit the Juunishi spirits. She found that the boar's statue made her that little bit perkier, since she knew that the boar had lived a great deal longer than some of the other animals, and that meant the boar ancestor was a very wise spirit. She felt that the previous boar was able to comfort her, and in some strange way, to also give her the strength to carry on.

As a sign of respect, she plucked a few flowers from a nearby cherry blossom tree and set them down in front of the statue. She then took one and left it on the cat's resting ground in front of the statue. She always did. "Thank you spirits for your wisdom and understanding." She said as she gave a small bow. Then she sat on the ground near the cat and took a sandwich out of her bag. It was salmon. Over the years she had loved Kyo so much that she had taken on many traits that belong to cats. She loved milk, and fish, and of course, chicken. Her favourite place was on the roof of a house, or in a tree and she liked untangling wool. Her obsession had made her the perfect lover for the cat, yet he chose Tohru. Kagura had forced a brave smile when she heard the news. _'Ah well.'_ She thought and took a bite of her sandwich. Chewing gently, she had no idea that someone was watching her from a tree just outside the graveyard.


End file.
